This invention relates to a method of making a finished product and to the finished product so made.
It is well known to use wood and wood products to manufacture many different types of finished products. For example, wood fibres may be used to mould door skins, solid wood may be used to make mouldings, window, frames, wall studding, decking, roof support rafters and brandering, plywood may be used for bulk handling bins, and the like. In addition, certain plastic materials may also be used to make structural items. For example, polyvinyl chloride may be used for the construction of sidings and window frames.
However, with the modem requirement for recyclability and the tendency for wood products to absorb water which results in thickness swell as well as microbial growth and a reduction in strength, there is a need for new products to replace such wood products.